


Boil

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Series: RK900 Drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Summary: You and Nines get… acquainted. Sequel to Simmer.





	Boil

“O-oh!” You screech, arching into the man above you.

A thick cock presses it’s way into your drenched core, sliding slowly and effortlessly into your slick entrance. Nines told no lies when he said that he was big; Cyberlife really left no stone unturned with this model. You find yourself stretching to accommodate the hard girth of him, full thighs spreading wider for the whole of him.

“_Richie_,” you moan, pussy clenching around him.

The feel of him is absolutely unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. The slide is so slick, less friction than a human counterpart would provide, but so unique feeling that it barely matters. It makes you heat up, how easily he moves within you. You’re _so_ wet for him — you can hear how eager your pussy sounds as he steadily thrusts in and out. You want to curse this android for turning you into a useless pile of goo. Curse all that he is!

“You feel **divine**, petal,” he rasps against the sensitive flesh of your ear.

You tremble, keening as his tongue peeks out to trace the cartilage. You can’t imagine how it feels for him, too swept up in how the sensation rocks you into that foggy space between reality and all-encompassing bliss. He feels so good, all of him; the space between your thighs was made for him. How foolish of you to have ever thought you wouldn’t enjoy yourself — how stupid you were to worry about your physique ruining it when clearly, the man between your thighs harbors no qualms about it.

His fingers dig themselves craters in your hips, pulling you closer as he leans away to sit up. In his attempt to get closer, your clit presses up against his pelvis, rubbing in a way that makes your eyes roll back in your head. And it’s wonderful — it’s just as good as if you were to reach a hand between you both to rub at it yourself. This android is going to be the end of you. He’s going to make you come, right here and right now.

“Richie, p-_please_! I-I,” you stutter, feeling yourself dangling off the edge.

“Precious, little teacup. Are you going to come? Squeeze me with these wonderful thighs and that perfect pussy?”

“I-I,” you stutter, eyes meeting his. You don’t want to give in — wish that you could hold off longer to make him work for it.

“You needn’t hold it in, petal. I’m an android and as such, I do not require rest. I can make you come as many times as your body will allow. And I _**will**_ make you come many more times.”

How are you supposed to hold out? You** can’t** and you _don’t_. All it takes is a well positioned thrust and you’re crying out, shaking all over the sheets as your body seizes up in his grasp. Nines watches you come undone, relishes in the feel of your walls spasming around his girth, silver irises tracking your every move.

“There’s a good girl, petal,” he coos, large hands soothing over your hips and thighs. “Are you ready for number two?”

You don’t even get to respond before he’s moving again, pulling your weakened body into his lap. Nines is nowhere near through with you. He’d meant it when he said by the end of it all, you’d be more than sufficiently acquainted with his size. And what better way to do that than to render you near lifeless with multiple orgasms?

“**Oh my** — _oh god_. _**Richie!**_”

Nines chuckles as climax number two rattles your frame. You, his precious, fragile, little teacup, are far too easy. Luckily for you, that makes his job so much easier. He’s going to have so much fun making you scream.


End file.
